


Best Couple

by ifllamascouldfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Has Issues, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sam Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifllamascouldfly/pseuds/ifllamascouldfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has been friends with Sam since they were kids. A yearbook should not be able to ruin that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Couple

  
Sam and Gabriel have been best friends since Gabriel accidentally hit Sam in the face with a flyswatter. Somehow the red square on Sam’s cheek was forgotten when they ended up playing in Sam’s cool new sandbox, pushing around their toy cars and complaining about older brothers who think they can boss them around.   


Playing with toy cars turned into begging quarters off their brothers and running over the the arcade five blocks over that has all the coolest games. Sam is suspiciously good at Pacman. Gabriel kicks ass at air hockey.

Michael buys Gabriel a Gameboy as an apology for missing his birthday, and Gabriel throws a ‘thanks’ over his shoulder as he runs over to Sam’s house, because Sam’s been down with the flu for a week and they haven’t been to the arcade in forever and wow, Sam would really like Pokemon.  


Sam shows up at Gabriel’s house on valentines day with pizzas and a movie. They’re halfway through the movie and stuffed to the gills on pizza when Sam nudges Gabriel’s shoulders and tosses a pack of conversation hearts onto his lap. They’ve been giving each other candy on valentine’s day since they were five. This shouldn’t be a big deal. Really. It  _shouldn’t_. Gabriel shouldn’t be looking at Sam’s dimples and wondering if they’d feel as good as they look under his lips.

He shouldn’t be looking at Sam leaning against a wall, waiting for Gabriel to get out of drama practice, and want to mess up Sam’s hair with his hands and leave Sam looking wrecked and beautiful. He shouldn’t feel breathless every time Sam laughs at one of his stupid jokes and they almost get kicked out of the library for being too loud.

Except now it’s the end of senior year and Sam was valedictorian and gave a speech at graduation that would’ve been boring as hell if it hadn’t been Sam giving it because four years of debate club have really helped the kid, and Gabriel’s sitting under the bleachers, staring at the yearbook.

He can hear someone coming up to his hiding spot, and he knows it’s Sam because Sam is a giant loud clumping mess of legs and arms; and he’s been hiding in the same spot under the bleachers since Inias broke up with him in sophomore year, and every time, Sam has found him.  


Sam sits down next to him and pulls the yearbook out of Gabriel’s hands and into his own lap. He’s quiet as he looks at the page that Gabriel’s been considering burning for the past half hour.

“Sam, I-” Gabriel starts, but his throat closes up around something heavy that he can’t get out.

“So.” Sam says, and his voice is steady in that careful way it is when he’s determined to keep himself composed. “We’re the best couple?”  


Gabriel can’t look at Sam, can’t stand the thought of seeing disgust in Sam’s eyes, or worse, the same careful empty that’s in his voice. 

Sam’s hand is on his chin, pulling his face up, and Gabriel closes his eyes. He doesn’t open them until he feels a soft pressure against his lips, dry and unsure in the way only first kisses are, and when Gabriel opens his eyes, Sam’s smiling at him.

Sam looks down, runs his fingers over the picture of him and Gabriel, arms thrown across each other’s shoulders, sunlight giving them both golden haloes. Gabriel hasn’t seen anything so beautiful in his life.

“I like you, Gabriel. I really really do. A lot. God. I thought I was being so obvious about it too. Half the school already thinks we’re dating. Fuck. Charlie’s been asking me when we’re gonna double date with her and Dorothy.  _Fuck_. Gabe.”

“You. You kissed me.”

“I did. You were never going to get around to doing it yourself.”

Gabriel’s hands are shaking again, but for an entirely different reason now. He leans forward, puts one of his hands on Sam’s shoulder. Presses his lips against Sam’s. Hold’s Sam hand in his own, crushes it tight in his grip.

When he pulls away, Sam’s grinning like he’s been handed a winning lottery ticket.

Gabriel squeezes Sam’s hand. “How mad is Dean going to be when he hears we got voted Best Couple?”  


Sam’s laugh is the best thing Gabriel has ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tangerinellama.tumblr.com/)


End file.
